villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonas Mitander
Jonas Mitander is the main antagonist of the 2007 live action Swedish film Hata Göteborg (english: Hate Gothenburg). He is the barbaric friend of Johan, the main protagonist, and their gang including the characters Lukas, Svante and Rogge. He is considered their leader, possibly because he is the strongest and the most feared one among them. Jonas likes to get into figths and steal beer along with his gang. Despite being very barbaric in nature, he is protective of Johan whom he has been friend since their childhood and Johan have even considered Jonas an older brother, especially since their fathers both died at the same time when Jonas and Johan where very young, and his mother then married to a seemingly abusive step father. He was portrayed by . Biography One morning, Jonas reminds Johan that they have a football game later. But Johan and the rest of the team becomes late to the game of which Jonas, their team-leader, becomes angry about. When the game starts it already goes bad for the team, and when one of the players, Rogge, makes a mistake and lets the opponents win, Jonas directly harasses Rogge by telling him what a bad player he is. When they are in the changing room, their coach Micke who is also the stepfather of Jonas, rants on them but gives cred for Jonas for being "the best player". Micke also tells Rogge that he is out of the team, to which Jonas smiles. The gang arrives to Jonas' home where Isak, the cousin to Svante, cooks something vegetarian which Jonas does not like. Later, Jonas drinks whisky with a little kid, which the rest of the gang find disgusting, Isak asks them why they even hang out with Jonas at all. They all are confused. The day after, Jonas comes to Johan's apartment. He tells that he is going to have an some meeting later that Johan does not know about. When Micke arrives he asks Jonas why he has not taken out their dog for a walk, to which Jonas weakly replies that he did not have much time. But he quickly becomes tired of him and calls an "old man". Micke become angry and abuses Jonas. Jonas screams to Micke that he is not even his dad. To which Micke provokes Jonas by saying his dad is dead. Jonas becomes angry and walks away with Johan to the gym. Jonas explains to Johan that he does not care about what Micke does or says to him. He then tells that he and Johan will meet a hooligan leader called Yman to get into fights. Rogge follows them but Jonas is openly cruel to him and says that he cannot go with them because he is to weak. When they arrive to Yman's place, he is disappointed because he thinks Johan seems to weak and shy. Johan feels humiliated and walks away but Jonas comes after and at least reminds him that they have a street race tonight. When Johan, Lukas and Svante hangs out with Isak and his friends at the beach, Jonas arrives and asks them if the will join him to the street race he is looking forward to. However, Lukas declines and stays. Jonas becomes so frustrated that he punches Lukas in the face in front of everyone and calls him a cunt. Later that night, Jonas looses the street race which makes him even more enraged. He takes out his anger on Rogge and pushes him down into the water. Rogge climbs up and threatens Jonas with a knife, but Jonas tells him he does not dare to stab him. Rogge becomes sad and runs away, leaving them forever as he have had enough of being bullied. The day after, Jonas, Lukas, Svante and Johan have Yman coming over to discuss about a fight between them and hooligans from Gothenburg. Yman promises Jonas and Lukas that they will be part of the fight. But Lukas tells that he does not want to fight anymore. Jonas becomes surprised and tries to convince him but Lukas refuses. Instead, Lukas wants to rap with Isak on a concert arranged by his girlfriend. When Lukas humiliates himself by saying the word cunt in front of the audience, his girlfriend breaks up with him and he becomes sad and enraged so he actually joins Jonas to fight. During the fight however, Lukas nearly beats a man to death and gets arrested and sent to jail. Jonas blames it on Isak, claiming that if he had not encouraged Lukas to rap he would not have become so angry so that he nearly assaulted the man to death. When in reality, it was Jonas who encouraged Lukas to fight right after his girlfriend broke up with him, but no one dared to question him, so Isak left. Jonas, Johan and Svante rides on a boat to Denmark to participate in another fight, but Johan gives up and walks away from them. He tells Jonas that he will not hang out with him anymore and that they have always only done whatever Jonas wanted and that he is tired of it. Jonas feels betrayed and leaves him. Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vandals Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini